Grodd (Arrowverse)
Gorilla Grodd, or just Grodd, is the quaternary antagonist in the first season of the TV show The Flash. He is a gorilla who was experimented on at S.T.A.R. Labs and is the only animal meta human. Grodd first appears after Harrison Wells reveals himself as the Reverse Flash to General Wade Eiling and attacks the general. Biography Test subject Four years before the particle accelerator accident Grodd was kept as a test subject in S.T.A.R. Labs. He was scheduled to be part of enhanced gene therapy experiments conducted by Harrison Wells and Wade Eiling, the latter of whom wanted to explore the possibilities of mind control, torturing Grodd in a similar manner to that in which he tortured Martin Stein. However once Wells discovered Eiling's inhumane methods he shut down the program but decided on other plans for Grodd himself. Along with Wells, Caitlin also grew fond of Grodd and often visited him in his cage. The S.T.A.R. Labs accident When the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, the dark matter it released activated the drugs and medicines Eiling and his men had administered to Grodd, awakening his psychic powers. The gorilla then destroyed his cage and escaped. Thawne showed the cage to Barry Allen when he was taking him around S.T.A.R. Labs. Living in the sewers and working with Wells He took up residence in a sewer and began carving his own name into a wall repeatedly. He was encountered by workmen, who attempted to run but were attacked (and seemingly killed) by Grodd. Later, the Reverse-Flash abducted Wade Eiling and brought him to Grodd, revealing his identity as Harrison Wells. Grodd displayed telepathic powers, as Eiling could "hear" someone talking in his head and mentioned God. Grodd corrected him and said his own name before grabbed Eiling from behind and drag him away.Three months later, after Wells is exposed as the Reverse-Flash, he sends Grodd to distract Barry Allen's team. To that end, Grodd mentally controls Eiling into attacking a gold reserve. As the Flash arrived on scene, Grodd, using Eiling as a conduit, incapacitated Barry by bombarding with mental hallucinations of Eiling's experiments on him, before having his puppet flee the scene.Grodd continued to control Eiling by attacking a police escort before he was captured by Barry and imprisoned in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. Grodd communicated through Eiling, acknowledging Barry and Caitlin Snow by name. Grodd later kidnapped Joe West when he, Barry and Cisco Ramon were searching the sewers for him. When Joe pulled out his gun, Grodd used his powers to make Joe point his gun at himself, but doesn't fire it while showing how he dislikes guns and bananas. Later, Cisco and Caitlin force Grodd away from Joe by remotely venting steam pipes so he'd be far enough for Barry, who was protected against his telepathy with a headband, to hit him with a super sonic punch, but Grodd's sheer size and strength enabled him catch his fist and lift Barry into the air by the neck. As he tossed the Flash through a brick wall into a subway tunnel, the latter lost his headband, allowing Grodd to mentally attack him again, crippling him as an oncoming train was approaching. However, with help from Iris West's motivation, Barry obtained the will to overcome Grodd's attack and evaded the train. Grodd leaped at Barry, who dodged the attack, and the gorilla was hit by a second train. However, Grodd survived and made his way to the surface, climbing and jumping off a building, furious. Sent to Earth-2 Grodd returns briefly, gathering various neuro-enhancing chemicals and kidnapping Caitlin in the hopes of forcing her to create more intelligent apes, however, he is stopped by the efforts of Barry, Cisco and Earth-2's Harrison Wells. They trick him into following Barry to the site of one of the breaches in Central City, and Barry manages to force him through, sending Grodd to a jungle on Earth 2, which is revealed by Dr. Wells to be the location of a refuge for scientific experiment gorillas like himself. Personality As Grodd was raised in captivity and tortured since he was a youngling, all he saw was the worst of humanity and expected nothing less from the species. He refrained none of his strength from controlling or killing any humans he encountered. However he does show some affection toward people who have showed him kindnes before, such as Caitlin Snow or Eobard Thawne whom he considered his father. Gallery Season 1 GroddFlashStandoff.png GroddFlash-0.png GroddWall.png GroddJump.png GroddTrain.png Season 2 GroddFacesFlash.png GroddFlash.png GroddPortal.png GroddPunch.png GroddSanctuary.png Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Primates Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Henchmen Category:Fighter Category:Telepaths Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Brutes Category:Flash Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Possessor Category:Psychics Category:Fearmongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Living Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Monsters